Scary Movie
by DeniseStorm
Summary: A knock on the door interrupts Maria


One of the most intense moments in the movie, when the music implied the inevitable murder of the blond girl who sat alone in her dark, empty apartment, was abruptly interrupted by a faint knock on my apartment door. The sound was muffled, but my racing heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the sound.  
  
I attempted to gather my senses and walked toward the foyer. As I approached the door, the only boundary between me and the knocker, my mind became overwhelmed with images from the horror movie still playing on my living room television. I stopped and stood quietly, staring at the door. What would have normally been a delightful intermission- company - had become a fearsome intrusion. All rational thoughts disappeared and were replaced with ones that made me a blond girl alone in a dark, empty apartment. The pounding in my chest, my quick uneven breathing, and the voice screaming for my feet to turn, run, and hide under my bed were all exaggerate when the knock sounded once more.  
  
My eyes were glued to the brass door handle as I reached for it in the dim light. I took a deep breath and held it, squeezed my eyes, and swung open the door.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I saw him standing there in my doorway, soaking wet. I released the breath I had been saving in case it had been my last and struggled to calm my heart. But even as fear left me at his sight, my heat remained to pulse at an extraordinary pace. The excitement originally brought on by panic was replaced with a new sort of excitement. He must have been able to read the question on my face.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you," he began with an exaggerated understatement. I noticed that his breathing was as hurried and broken as my own. "I…it was raining…" He explained looking down at his drenched body, "…so I ran."  
  
Without thinking, I reached out to his face and pushed back his dirty-blond hair that was dripping water into his soft brown eyes. He brought his hand to mind and held it as it left his hair. My eyes followed our hands until they stopped between us. I was not quite sure the moment was real. I wondered what had finally brought him to my door. I looked back into his beautiful eyes. He dropped my hand and I immediately began lecturing myself. "I should have known better than to let my imagination rule my thoughts," I thought.  
  
That thought and every other thought in my head took flight when he brought his soaked hand to my face and softly touched my jaw and cheek. It wasn't his cold fingers, but his delicate touch that triggered an involuntary shiver.  
  
I closed my eyes so as to have nothing interrupt the surreal moment. I laid my hand over his hand that still cupped my face. Slowly, he moved his thumb over my lips. When he stopped, I opened my eyes and found him dangerously close. The hand that was on my face moved around my neck to the back of my head. Using the slightest pressure, he gently pulled me toward him.  
  
When his eyes dropped to my mouth, I knew what was about to happen. Confusion, anxiety, and uncontrollable joy rushed my senses with each tiny millimeter that closed between us. Tenderly, he brushed his lips to mine. I understood the question in his eyes when he pulled away and intently looked at me. To answer him, I wrapped one hand around the base of his neck and moved my fingers in his silky, wet hair. For a second time, he dropped his eyes to my mouth and slowly moved toward me. His kiss changed from soft exploration to frantic desperation.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be a God-sent eternity, he pulled away from me. He moved his hands to on my shoulders. I watched the distraught, worried expression on his face. Through short, quick breaths, he spoke the last words I ever heard him speak. "I've got to go."  
  
He turned to walk down the stairs that led to the building exit. As he left the apartment building and my life forever, he turned and graced me with one last opportunity to look at his brown eyes. He doesn't know that he never actually left my life. In fact, that was not my last gaze into his entrancing eyes. Since he disappeared into the rain that day, I have seen him every waking hour of my life. Michael has never left my mind, my thoughts, nor my dreams. And the hope that we will one day meet again will forever be with me. 


End file.
